The Stars & Moon
by EJ Daniels
Summary: Something that wanted out so I put it here.


**The Stars & Moon**

"And behold there was a great weeping upon the land and the world moaned in anguish. The heavens shook the Sun from the sky as the Phoenix died no more to rise. A great wailing arose as the gods cried out in pain and sorrow across the expanse of blackness. Their tears took up residence and the Stars were born and nurtured by Luna's guidance."

"And the Power that be stretched forth its hand and touched the wild flowers in the ring of star light and gleefully they laughed the most merriest of sounds as the faire folk were born and danced under Luna's light beneath the tear filled sky of star light."

"And She that Is captured a beam of Luna's light and hallowed it. With a breath She gave it life and form and called her Trintaleena the Fairy Queen. The Heavens ceased their shaking at her beauty, the Earth sighed in wonder and the gods rejoiced sending forth their joy in a multitude of colorful ribbons that spanned the sky as harmony was once more restored. Thus was the first rainbow born of splendor and beauty. "

-00-

A solitary figure sits upon a walkway suspended high above between two towers of a castle as the night sky twinkles and shines above.

"How beautifully you sparkle there surrounding Luna as she proceeds along her path," he said to the stars. Reaching forth, his fingers brushed the nearest of them and for a moment a bit of starlight lingered upon his fingertips. This he brought to the object lying within his lap, an old and battered harp without strings. "Shall I play for you once again my little beauties? Shall we dance and twirl as we did then?"

As his fingers near the harp words are spoken that can only be heard but never remembered and the star light shifts from his fingertips to the harp. A low note rings out as the light fills the place of one of the strings. Again the process is repeated with each bit of star light creating another string and ringing forth its own personal note till the harp is filled with the glowing strings of star light.

He softly strums the strings of celestial light bringing forth a softly sweet sound. Down below the Nightingales cease their song, crickets pay heed in silence, the wind stills and the clouds pause in their path for there is power in music. Power to calm the seas, to sooth the soul and to heal the heart. Hands which were once idle slowly swim across the strings bringing forth a soft near eerie song that speaks of great longing as well as great lose, of great love and great sorrow. As night slowly holds its breath the music pours forth from the star filled strings, it's sound undeniable and yet unobtainable as well.

The moon shines down upon the harpist of the night as below bodies churn and twist in passions delight and life continues in its slow and steady step through time. Tears are shed and laughter is heard. Hopes are reached and dreams are created as empires fall and rise as if on a whim. Hearts are shared and fears are stilled. Father's betray sons and brothers kill mothers for the sake of what will amount to naught in a blink of an eye in the great scheme of it all. He loses himself in the music, in the power...in the moment.

The music, both subtle and strong, loud and soft, quick and slow flows forth not as the rolling of the river or as the trickle of a stream but as the billowing softness of a fog across the moors on a star light night. A wondrous thing from the harp appears as fog descends from high up there. Down it drifts and enters through a window, in through the opened doorways along the halls and passageways of the castle of the Moon carrying the softest of tunes. Slipping down the stairs it passes into the cellars and beneath the doors across the floors and over the beds to resting heads. In a darkened room one sleeps fitfully his face alternating between relief and terror, sorrow and hope, having recently been in shock rescued from the blocks. As the fog passes over him the softest tinkling of bells and chimes is heard and his face eases of concern as he slips further into a deeper slumber worries drifting away like a feather on the morning breeze. The music plays on as it makes its way through the castle, through the stable, the Spring, past the Phoenix Gate.

He plays the star light harp, his eyes half closed as he catches glimpses of other places, other faces, other times which dwell within the mind. The fog continues to stream forth from the harp, down the outer walls it makes it way, even as it flows within so it does without, across the bridge, along the road and into the woods. Slowly it moves over the bushes and around the trees, through the glade of herbs and where wild flowers be.

Small little eyes watch as the fog passes over them and the others, the soft notes of the harp reaching their pointed little ears. "What's that?" says one in a high pitched voice. "Yes! What's that? What's that?" echoes the others in high pitched voices as well. "Come see. Come see." they all agree. The hum of little tiny wings heard but not seen, slip through the fog following the notes on the air traveling the distance from here to there. Swiftly they fly around the bushes and past the trees, across the road and upwards they soar. Till there between the towers beneath the Moon, they spy the lone harper playing his tune. As his finger dance across the strings and capture the interest of the fairy they smile with glee enthralled by the song and the star light strings.

Diminutive though they may be, their movement he did see with softest smile and warmest heart this greeting he did then impart. "Oh Faery folk fine beneath the star filled sky, come listen to my tune and dance beneath the moon." and as he watched they did indeed dance across the sky, their booted feet tapping the ethereal air in time, as their wings beat a steady hum not so unlike that of a drum. Then one did pause and say joyfully, "The Queen! The Queen! She must come and see!" And off she flew like a comet in the night till her little form was lost from sight. The others joined hands and danced around, up on the air, high off the ground. They spun, they twirled, they danced with wings unfurled. He watched, a soft smile displayed, as his fingers continued to play. He knew that she would come, the Queen of all the little ones. For it was for this the tune had begun to draw forth the little ones in hope that they would bring their one and only Queen. Word had spread both far and wide that there was no greater beauty beneath the sky than she that sat upon the throne and called the fairy lands her home. Eyes of blue, hair of gold, skin so pale, or so the legends told. He had mind to see this night if the legend were wrong or right.

The music flows from hands to strings and on to other things. Soft and steady, slow and sure the gentlest of tunes within the night, across the road, through the trees beneath the moon. Heart felt wishes sent forth unrestrained, emotions to call, beckon and contain. A plea, a boon, a wish he knew. Would she come and grace his sight? Would his wish come true this night? These things he asks himself as he wars with hope and doubt. The harper weaves his spell of notes and cascades that she might come err the break of day. "She comes! She comes!" they say as one as they dive and dip and do backwards flips. And there upon the air a star does shine near bright enough to blind. As it draws near one can hear bells and chimes giving answer to his tune in kind. Golden eyes both old and young once more look upon she who's of the moon and sun. Her movements are that of the swan, beauty and grace, with sun light for her hair and the moons milky softness, the countenance of her face. A gown of shimmering moon beams, translucent morning dew wings, sapphire blue eyes the color of the sky.

One alabaster hand rises as she draws near, "Come Master Harper, let us dance of old when the world was whole and the moon was new shinning just for two." Her voice is as warm as honey and just as sweet as he rises from his seat to take her hand. The harp now stands alone and yet plays on the tune once begun continues till done. As they join hands they twirl and step soon forgetting all the rest lost in memories of another time, another face, another place, when steps were in rhyme. And the night stands still, the wind hold its breath as they dance across the air without rest. The sky blushes at mornings advance as the Queen and harper dance. The harp softly slows as dawn's light steals the strings glow till dancers and tune stop as one to welcome the rising sun. "I must go oh Master of the harp. One boon you may ask before I depart"

"The greatest of gifts, nothing more, nothing less than one single kiss." With a smile she offers her hand to the man who places a kiss just below her wrist.

Before the light of day she slowly begins to fade as the stars give way slipping from the sky one by one. He watches, silently till he is alone once more between the towers of stone. Perchance there will come a day when he shall once more play a beckoning, calling tune and once again dance with the stars beneath the moon.

The Harpist, played by Touko looks off into the distance darkness as if yearning for that time as silence echo's through the auditorium for several long moments as the curtains close and thunderous applause erupts. Quickly she motions for everyone to join her on stage behind the current and once in place she motions and the curtain rises once more with all the fairs and supporting performers in line with her to each side. As one they turn and face the side of the stage and motion for the brunette girl there with ribbons in her hair to come out onto stag as the applause continues to rise. With a laugh Touko runs over and grabs the girl hand and drags her out onto the stage. "Onee-sama! Come on!" she exclaims. The ribbon haired girl reluctantly allows herself to be dragged out onto stage and receives a standing ovation. Clutched to her chest as she bows is a blue bound binder upon which is typed in bold lettering "The Stars & Moon and original play by Third Year Pine Class Fukuzawa Yumi."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This has been sitting in the back of my head since Sachiko was looking out her window at the stars in my "Chasing The Dream" story. It's a one shot deal with no follow up. Not sure what to make of it but I hope that at least a few of you will enjoy it. The image I had in my mind was along the lines of "A Midnight Summers Tale". I didn't give any names till the end for the simple fact that if I had it would have given away the fact that it was a play.

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


End file.
